I, You, and Him
by exoxo88
Summary: Saat Baekhyun mengutarakan perasaannya dan Chanyeol menerima perasaan itu. Kyungsoo mati-matian meredam perasaannya.
1. Chapter 1

**I, You, and Him [Chapter 1]**

**Cast: Byun Baekhyun; Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo**

**YAOI**

**Dislike? Don't read juseyo :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Baekhyun PoV**

**.**

**.**

Aku masih tidak menyangka dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Namja yang kini merupakan roommateku, adalah pacarku. Bahkan, aku masih mengingat saat itu. Saat aku menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya. Dan ternyata, ia membalas perasaanku juga.

.

.

.

_Saat itu, kami berdua tengah berjogging ria di sepanjang tepi Sungai Han. Hari itu, sangat cerah. Dan itu sangatlah mendukung niatku hari ini. Niatku untuk menyatakan perasaanku._

_Meskipun begitu, sepertinya hal ini tidak akan , Chanyeol selalu menganggap segala hal dengan bercandaannya yang khas. Ya, dia seorang 'Happy Virus'._

_Di pikiranku, selalu terlintas tentangnya. Padahal, ia kini tengah berada di sebelahku. Menatapku sekilas dengan senyumnya yang merekah. Sangat serasi dengan keadaan alam sekitarnya._

_"Baekki-yah, kau berani melawanku dalam lomba lari tidak?" tantang Chanyeol kala itu._

_"Huh, siapa takut!"_

_"Okay, yang sampai kesana lebih dahulu, dialah yang menang" jelas Chanyeol dan membuatku memasang kuda-kuda dan bersiap untuk lari._

_"Hana, deul, set!" seru Chanyeol sekali lagi._

_Lalu, kamipun melesat. Ternyata, Chanyeol memimpin lebih dulu. Bagaimana tidak? Dengan kakinya yang seperti itu, ia pasti menang adu lari denganku. Sungguh curang._

_"Yeol-ah, kau curang!" sahutku yang berada tepat dibelakangnya._

_"Aniyo, kau saja yang tidak bisa lari" balasnya tanpa harus menatap ke arahku._

_Aku memutar bola mataku cepat. Jahat sekali dia, harusnya dia mengalah padaku kan?_

_BRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKK._

_Saat itu, aku merasakan sakit di sekitar kakiku. Sepertinya, aku baru kesandung batu. Ya, ternyata benar. Chanyeol yang saat itu mendengar bunyi tubuhku yang tejatuh, langsung memberhentikan larinya dan menoleh ke arahku. Ya, ia semakin mendekat ke arahku._

_Kau tahu bukan, apa yang ada dipikiranku? Ya, yang ada di pikiranku adalah Chanyeol akan menolongku. Namun sepertinya, itu hanyalah pemikanku saja. Karena, sekarang saja ia melewati diriku yang terbaring tak berdaya begitu saja. Mau kemana dia?_

_Ia merendahkan tubuhnya di antara telapak kakiku. Membuatku harus memaksa sedikit tubuhku untuk melihat apa yang ia lakukan. Mataku terbelalak melihat apa yang dia lakukan._

_"Ternyata kau penyebabnya" ucapnya sambil mengangkat sebuah benda kecil. Ya, batu yang tadi membuatku tersungkur dengan indahnya(?)._

_"Yak! Harusnya, aku yang kau tolong" ringisku tidak terima dengan perlakuannya._

_"Eo? Mianhae Baekki-yah" balasnya sambil mengeluarkan cengiran kudanya._

_Ia menarikku lembut agar aku bisa berdiri._

_"Pelan-pelan, Yeol-ah" pintaku dan kemudian aku menunjuk ke arah salah satu kursi. Mengisyaratkan kepadanya bahwa aku butuh untuk duduk. Meski hanya sebentar._

_Aku masih menahan rasa sakit akibat terjatuh tadi. Dan yang membuatku lebih kesal, Chanyeol malah memperhatikan penyebabku terjatuh itu. Bukan, memperhatikanku. Aku masih memegangi kakiku yang terasa sakit. Saat itulah, Chanyeol melempar pandang kearahku._

_"Neo gwaenchana, Baekki-yah?" tanyanya peduli._

_"Ne, gwaenchana" balasku kemudian. Dan ia hanya tersenyum lega._

_Lalu, kamipun terlibat dalam keheningan panjang. Tidak ada satupun dari kami yang membuka mulut. Hingga akhirnya, akulah yang menyapanya terlebih dahulu._

_"Hey" sapaku._

_"Hmmm…" lirihnya seolah menjawab sapaanku._

_"Aku ingin punya pacar" ujarku._

_"Eo? Pacar?"_

_"Ne, tapi aku hanya ingin dia"_

_"Nuguya?" tanya Chanyeol penasarn._

_"Kau" balasku singkat, membuat mata Yeol mendelik seketika._

_._

_._

_._

**Chanyeol PoV**

**.**

**.**

_Aku benar-benar terpaku mendengar pernyataan Baekki yang tiba-tiba itu. Bagaikan seribu panah cupid bahkan lebih tengah menusuk jantungku sekarang. Aku benar-benar merasakan hal yang tidak bisa kugambarkan dengan kata-kata._

_Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar Baekki yang dengan lantangnya mengucapkan pernyataan tersebut. Pernyataan yang bahkan tidak mungkin ditujukan kepada kawan sejenis(?). Namun, kisah cinta seseorang berbeda-beda, bukan? Dan inilah kisah cinta yang harus kujalani._

_"Hmm.."_

_"Wae? Kalau kau tidak mau menanggapinya, tidak apa" jelasnya._

_"Aku akan mengambil jalan itu. Ne, aku mau menjadi pacarmu, Byunnie" ucapku kemudian tanpa ragu sedikitpun._

_"Jinjja? Jadi?" aku hanya mengangguk mendengar pertanyaannya yang sedikit menggantung itu._

_"Ye, I'm yours now. Aku berjanji akan selalu membahagiakanmu. Ingatlah itu" jelasku yang kemudian membuka kedua lenganku. Membiarkannya untuk memajukan tubuhnya dan memelukku. Sebuah pelukan hangat._

_Setelahnya, kamipun kembali melanjutkan jogging kami dan kembali ke dorm. Karena, kami harus latihan dengan member yang lainnya sebentar lagi._

_._

_._

_._

**Kyungsoo PoV**

**.**

**.**

Saat itu, kami sangat lelah setelah melakukan serangkain jadwal yang telah diatur. Akupun meminta izin kepada yang lainnya, agar aku bisa pulang lebih dahulu. Namun, tak kusangka. Seorang namja menarik tanganku.

"Aku ikut" ucapnya. Ya, dia adalah Chanyeol.

Betapa terkejutnya aku melihat wajahnya yang berada dibelakang tubuhku. Wajahnya kelewat imut untuk namja seumurannya. Bahkan, tidak bisa kupungkiri kalau ia lebih tua dariku.

Singkat kata, aku sangat menyukainya. Seorang namja bernama Park Chanyeol. Namun, aku masih tidak bisa terima dengan kedekatannya bersama Baekhyun. Seolah, Baekhyun adalah pembatas diantara kami berdua. Aku masih tidak terima perihal kedekatan mereka.

Aku tidak bisa melihat Chanyeol bersama dengan namja yang terlihat seperti anak kecil itu. Lebih baik ia bersama denganku, pikirku.

"Kau sadar, Kyungsoo-yah?"

"Eo? Tentu saja. Terserah padamu" ucapku kemudian.

Dan dengan santainya, aku mencoba untuk jalan terlebih dahulu. Karena, aku ingin menepis perasaanku untuk sekarang ini. Aku kan tidak mungkin mengumbar sikapku yang menyukainya di depan semuanya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya kami di ruang tengah dorm, Chanyeol langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Membuatku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku melihat tingkahnya tersebut. Sofa tersebut jadi terlihat lebih kecil jika ia tidur di atasnya.

Aku tidak tahan melihat wajahnya yang lelah itu. Aku terduduk tepat di depan wajahnya. Melihat setiap lekuk wajahnya dan memerhatikannya dengan teliti. Benar-benar namja yang sangat imut dimataku sekarang. Aku benar-benar sangat menyukainya.

Akupun berdiri lagi dari dudukanku, sebelum aku melakukan hal yang aneh terhadapnya. Lalu, akupun menuju dapur untuk memasakkan spaghetti untuk malam ini. Untukku, dan yang lain tentunya.

Setelahnya, aku menata beberapa piring di meja makan. Dan yang terakhir, aku meletakkan semangkuk besar spaghetti di tengah-tengah piring yang melingkarinya.

Lalu, aku kembali ke sofa tempat Chanyeol tertidur. Aku kembali menatap dalam wajahnya. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi. Rasanya, aku ingin melakukannya sekarang. Ini benar-benar di luar kendali.

Kini, aku merendahkan tubuhku kembali dihadapannya. Lalu, menatap bibirnya. Aku tersenyum mengingat tingkahnya saat ia berbicara dengan bibir tersebut.

Mianhae, Baekhyun-ah….

Aku benar-benar menempelkan bibirku ke bibirnya. Menghisapnya perlahan agar tidak menganggu tidurnya. Aku benar-benar menyukai hal ini. Aku ingin melakukannya dengan tempo yang sangat lama. Tuhan, biarkanlah aku senang sebentar saja.

CKLEK.

Saat itu, pintu dorm terbuka.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**


	2. Chapter 2

**=Chanyeol PoV=**

**.**

**.**

Tidurku kali ini sangat tidak tenang. Seperti ada yang menggangguku. Kufokuskan saja, seperti ada yang mengganggu bibirku. Sebuah hantaman menerjang dan menyeruak di sekitar bibirku. Membuatku merasa sedikit tidak nyaman karenanya.

"Kami pulang!" sahut beberapa namja dan membuatku terbangun.

Saat aku telah membuka mataku, aku tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Aku menemui tatapan Kyungsoo. Oh, ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuknya melakukan ini. Bagaimana kalau Byunnie melihatnya?

** .**

**.**

**.**

**=Baekhyun PoV=**

**.**

**.**

"Kami pulang!" sahutku dan yang lainnya.

Aku yang berjalan paling depan. Tanganku sudah bersiap di gagang pintu dorm tersebut. Saat aku membukanya, hatiku seketika teriris. Aku melihat pemandangan yang memilukan. Saat itu, Chanyeol yang tengah terbaring di sofa, dicium oleh namja yang berada di hadapannya. Namja bernama Do Kyungsoo.

Aku hanya mengeluarkan tatapan dinginku ke arahnya. Lalu, segera mengarahkan diriku ke kamar. Hatiku menggerutu sendiri. Aku tidak bisa menerima kejadian yang baru saja kulihat. Apa itu? Channie dengan Kyungsoo? Sungguh bukanlah sesuatu yang dengan mudahnya dapat kumaafkan!

Langsung saja, kuhantam tubuhku ke tempat tidur. Kubenamkan kepalaku di bantal yang tertata rapi di tempat tidur.

Aku sungguh bodoh membiarkan Channie pulang bersama Kyunsoo. Kalau saja aku melarangnya, pasti hal yang tadi tidak akan terjadi.

Pintu kamarpun terbuka, dan aku masih tidak bergeming dari tempatku sekarang. Aku merasakan nafas yang menderu di sekitar leherku. Channie mendekapku erat –menindihku lebih tepatnya. Membuatku sulit untuk bernafas.

"Ma-u a-pa ka-u?!" ucapku tersenggal-senggal akibat dari tindihan mautnya.

"LEPASKAN!"

"Aku tidak akan melepasnya sebelum kau mau memaafkan kejadian yang tadi. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa Byunnie-yah…" jelasnya.

Kemudian, kutepis dekapannya. Lalu, ia menjauh dan kembali berdiri dari posisi semula. Akupun berbalik memandangnya. Kemudian, kugapai sebuah bantal yang lalu kulemparkan ke arahnya.\

Aku tidak mempedulikan tatapan bersalahnya. Yang kubutuhkan sekarang adalah bagaimana cara melampiaskan rasa kesalku ini. Kemudian kudorong tubuh Chanyeol kasar, dan menarik knop pintu lalu membantingnya.

Blam!

"Mau kemana kau?" ucap Suho hyung.

"Kau bertengkar lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa merasa bersalah. Bahkan, ia mengeluarkan evil smirknya.

"Kau itu harus belajar dari kami" ucap HunHan berbarengan tidak mau kalah.

Namun, aku memilih untuk diam. Tanganku sudah terkepla kala itu. Namun, agar tidak terjadi masalah yang lebih panjang lagi, tanpa berkata-kata akupun keluar dari dorm.

Orang-orang yang kulewati melihatku seperti seorang 'bad boy'. Aku benar-benar seperti ingin meledak. Entah angin apa yang membawaku untuk berhenti di sebuah mini bar.

Tanpa pikir panjang, langsung saja kupesan segelas soju. Lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Hingga, kini telah beberapa deret gelas soju yang telah kuteguk habis. Kini, pikiranku telah berkunang-kunang sempurna. Soju itu benar-benar memabukkanku.

Aku benar-benar menjadi gila hari ini. Gila karena cinta, adalah hal yang biasa bukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=Chanyeol PoV=**

**.**

**.**

Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Pintu kamarpun kembali terbuka. Dan dapat kulihat, wajah Kyungsoo lah yang muncul.

"Makanlah" ajaknya singkat.

"Ani, aku harus mencari Byunnie.

Akupun berjalan tergesa-gesa melewati Kyungsoo. Dan yang lainnya melempar pandang ke arahku dengan heran.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Xiu Min hyung.

"Kenapa tidak makan saja dulu?" sahut Chen menimpali.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, jika Byunnie tidak ada? Ia pergi!" sahutku dan membuat suasana damai tersebut tiba-tiba lenyap.

Suho hyung menghentikan dentingan yang ia buat dari sendok dan garpunya. Kemudian, ia menghampiriku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=Author PoV=**

**.**

**.**

"Ada apalagi dengannya?" tanya Suho.

"Aku tidak tahu, hyung. Namun, ini hanyalah kesalahpahaman"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Kita harus cepat mencarinya" ujar Suho yang kemudian mengusulkan tentang pencarian Baekhyun kepada yang lainnya.

Semuanya setuju, terkecuali Kyungsoo. Ia terlihat kesal saat semuanya memperhatikan Baekhyun. Ia merasa, masakannya tidak dipedulikan saat itu. Dan yang terpenting adalah namja bernama BAEKHYUN.

Setelah satu jam lebih digunakan untuk mencari Baekhyun, tak ada satupun yang menemukannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=Chanyeol PoV=**

**.**

**.**

Kalau dia benarlah jodohku, Tuhan pasti memberiku kemudahan untuk mempertemukan kami lagi. Byunnie, jangan membuatku khawatir. Kumohon…

Langkahku terhenti pada sbeuah mini bar yang berada di sebelah tubuhku. Tak tahu apa yang kurasakan. Namun, naluriku berkata bahwa Byunnie berada di dalam mini bar tersebut.

Tanpa rasa ragu lagi, aku memasuki mini bar tersebut. Mataku langsung membulat seketika saat kakiku melangkah lebih dalam lagi.

Kulihat seorang namja yang sudah terlalu mabuk. Wajahnya menggambarkan ahwa ia benar-benar depresi. Ya, namja itu adalah Baekhyun. Siapa lagi yang dapat membuat mataku membulat seperti ini kalau bukan karenanya?

Aku mendekat ke arahnya perlahan. Dapat kudengar suaranya yang tengah tertawa sendiri seperti orang yang telah kehilangan kewarasannya. Bagaimana tidak? Aku melihat beberapa belas gelas soju berderetdi hadapannya.

"Omo! Channie-yah?" tuturnya masih dalam keadaan mabuk.

Aku hanya termangu mendengarnya. Semua ini karena kejadian yang tadi? Sungguh, aku tidak pernah menyangka akan berdampak seperti ini.

"Yak! Channie-yah… kau itu sungguh licik padaku"

"Kau mengingkari janjimu. Berciuman dengan Kyungsoo! Hatiku sangat sakit, kau tahu?" ucapnya lagi yang entah bagaimana sampai ia bisa menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah dadaku.

"Kau itu benar-benar membuatku…." belum selesai ia berkata, tangannya sudah meluncur tak tentu arah. Namun, tepat mengenai pipiku.

Lalu, kulepaskan tangannya dari pipiku. Kemudian, kutarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukanku. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya. Aku benar-benar menangis di pundaknya. Aku tidak mempedulikan bartender yang kni mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah kami sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Ia berbisik, "Kau itu…mau MEMPERMAINKANKU ATAU APA?"

"Byunnie, tentang yang tadi, aku sungguh tidak tahu-menahu atas apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo terhadapku. Itu sungguh bukanlah mauku. Aku sedang terlelap kala itu. Mana kutahu kalau ia menciumku. Byunnie, mianhaeyo… jeongmal mianhae. Aku hanya mencintaimu, jeongmal saranghae Byunnie-yah"

Namun, aku tidak mendapatkan respon dari Byunnie. Hening. Saat itu, kulepaskan pelukanku dan menatap ke arah Byunnie. Ia sudah terlelap? Jadi, yang tadi itu, ia tidak mendengarnya? Chanyeol-ah, kau ini sangat bodoh.

Akupun berinisiatif untuk menggendongnya sampai ke dorm. Aku sangat senang mengalami momen seperti ini. Aku senang melihat Byunnie dengan wajah polosnya. Aku menyukai segala hal tentangnya. Aku benar-benar akan menjaga perasaannya. Aku akan menepati janjiku. Janjiku yang akan terus selalu membahagiakannya

Saat aku sampai di rumah, member EXO yang lainnyapun telah menyambut kami. Terutama Suho hyung yang sedaritadi nampak cemas dengan insiden 'hilangnya Baekhyun'. Saat kulihat sosok Kyungsoo di sebelahnya, aku hanya menatapnya sinis.

Akupun meminta izin kepada mereka utnuk mengistirahatkan diriku dan merebahkan tubuh Byunnie ke tempat tidurnya. Ia benar-benar polos dengan pose seperti itu.

Aku menarik kursi yang tersedia dan duduk sambil menatapnya. Kugapai tangannya lembut dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Byunnie-yah, aku sangat mencintaimu. Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah seperti itu. Aku benar-benar tidak mengetahui perlakuan Kyungsoo yang tadi. Aku kan tengah terlelap kala itu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, mohon maafkanlah aku. Aku mencintaimu" ucapku panjang lebar yang lalu mencium kedua tangan yang tengah berada di genggamanku sekarang.

Setelahnya, aku mencium keningnya lalu beralih ke arah bibirnya yang sangat menggoda itu. Aku menciumnya lembut. Sebuah ciuman pengantar tidur, begitulah aku menyebutnya.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan membenamkannya di kasur. Aku tidak peduli ia akan mendengarnya atau tidak. Aku sungguh berharap saat aku terbangun esok paginya, ia telah memaafkanku.

Tuk.

Sebuah pukulan ringan mendarat di kepalaku. Tangan Byunnie menyentuh kepalaku.

"Aku mendengarnya bodoh!" ucapnya kala itu.

"Jadi, daritadi? Kau…" balasku gelagapan.

"Yah, aku telah mendengar semuanya. Aku telah memaafkanmu dan tentang kejadian yang tadi, lupakan saja"

"Arasseo" ucapku tersenyum yang kemudian mencium pipinya.

"Jadi, kita kembali seperti dulu lagi kan?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Tentu saja" jawabnya yang lalu mencubit pipiku.

"Asalkan, kau benar-benar menepati janjimu itu"

"Ne!" seruku bersemangat.

"Tidurlah disini" pinta Byunnie sambil menepuk pelan bantal di sebelahnya.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu. Tapi, hilangkanlah sifat 'singamu' itu ya" jelasku diiringi tawa.

Cinta itu benar-benar aneh ya. Selain hal yang manis, aku baru saja merasakan hal yang menyesakkan. Namun, kini smeuanya sudah mencair seiring berjalannya waktu. Aku semakin mencintai namja itu, Byun Baekhyun. Jeongmal saranghae! 3


End file.
